Rescue me
by mitsuishi
Summary: Rukia Kuchiki has everything- talent, beauty, money and one very persistent stalker she hates. How will she behave, when the world she knows crumbles? Will she be strong enough to admit mistake, endure cruelty of the war and separation from the loved one?
1. Those happy times

_Prologue_

_Her hand was slowly loosing the grip on the carillon. She felt weaker and weaker with every second, yet she kept telling herself that there was still hope, that she had to be strong._

_If not for herself, then for others._

_For those she loved._

_The carillon still played, as beautifully as always, warming her from the inside, bringing back the good memories. _

_She had so many of them._

_Even though the sounds were getting slower and quieter, it was still working, still giving her the little light of hope._

_The little light of hope… that was all she had left._

**Those happy times**

"One, and, two, and, three, and four!" Rukia spread her hands widely and made a series of pirouettes in front of the mirror in her private rehearsal dance hall , not losing an eye contact with her reflection while doing it.

It was the fifth hour of practice and she could feel her muscles were tired from the effort; not that she minded anyway; she just kept going, as Tchaikovsky's music resounded in the speakers.

She hated her own limits, but she had a great respect for her body; she knew when it needed a rest; that time has just came.

A few more turns, jumps and basic figures, and she felt she had done enough for today.

For the first time in long hours she actually _looked_ into the mirror and noticed the red blush and sweated white T-shirt as well as black tights and ballerinas.

Time for a little stretching and a quick shower.

She sat comfortably on the wooden parquet, spread her legs to their limits, and simply lied a head and a whole torso on the left leg.

It was so nice and peaceful; the sound of the classical music and her own breath… just her, the music and the rays of the setting sun that warmed gently her back…

Then she heard one disturbing noise.

Somebody was standing in the door, clapping slowly. She didn't have to open her eyes to know who it was.

He just wouldn't leave her alone, would he?

"Were you spying on me again? I'm sick of this, Ichigo. If you don't stop doing that, I will be forced to tell my brother…" She didn't get a chance to finish, because he started to chuckle in his usual, irritating manner.

"Who are you fooling, Rukia? I know that you were showing off, because you realized I was there. Don't be such a hypocrite." He entered the room confidently, as if the whole air around belonged to him. She hated his egocentrism and that evil smirk, he always had on his face while looking at her.

It was disgusting.

And improper.

"I was not." She positioned herself on her right leg and watched her foot in flex, just to avoid that stupid boy. "Didn't I tell you to stay out of this place?"

"Maybe you did… or maybe you didn't…" He sat right in front of her, so that Ichigo Kurosaki's orange head could not be _not_ noticed.

"Look, I don't know what you're thinking, but you definitely should find yourself some occupation. Don't you have anything else to do? Why are you always coming here?" She stood up from her spot and looked at his grinning face from above, hopping that from that position she'll gain some advantage.

"Ho-ho-ho, someone got angry." He stood up as well and made a step forward, so that her nose was at the level of his chest, clothed with white undershirt without the sleeves, held carelessly with two suspenders at his arms, which held his brown trousers. "I have told you before." He made another tiny step in her direction, so that she could feel the heat radiating from his body. "_You_ are inviting me here." He bent down, so that his derisive, amber eyes met her icy ones.

She endured this look.

It was damn hard, because his one look made her insides burning. She stepped back instinctively, hitting the wall in the process.

"Stop… Stop harassing me! You are a sick pervert!" She screamed at him, feeling how the blush crept onto her cheeks. This kid… this kid was a devil.

He came here every time she happened to practice, God knows how many hours had he spent by the door, window or on the dance hall itself, watching her dance. Whenever her teacher was in, he held his mouth shut, occasionally saying if he liked or not the new movements; but after she leaves, that was a whole different story.

He would look at her with that mysterious glint in his eyes, smirk every time her blouse happened to roll a little higher than it should, sometimes she heard the chuckles and it drove her crazy.

For an outsider, he wasn't doing anything wrong, but Rukia couldn't help but feel _exposed_ when he looked at her… she didn't like it. And the thing she didn't like the most of all was when he came so close; trapping her like his prey and playing with her, as if it was the best fun in the world, to make her angry.

She could just strangle him with her bare hands.

"I'm not even touching you, why are you reacting so allergic?" He raised his hands as if he was defending himself, but his face still had that grimace as if he was waiting for opportunity to catch her and…

…_and what, Rukia?_

She heard his amused tone in her head, because he would be damn proud of himself if he found out she was thinking of things like that.

"Be-Because!" She screamed into his face, and withdrew herself from the troublesome place near the wall. "Just leave me alone, you bastard! Don't you dare coming closer than two meters!"

"As you wish." He smiled once again, and she could see how self confident he was, even though he was in a proper distance at the moment.

Rukia approached to the radio. One more glance behind her back to check if he was in the same place as before, and she could get back to work.

She opened the cassette compartment and pulled out the tape, hiding it in the plastic box. Tchaikovsky before sleep was the best reward after tiring day.

Ichigo however, had to use that opportunity when he saw Rukia turning around.

It was so much fun teasing her.

"You were brilliant today." He whispered to her ear, while she was closing the box. Even though he had not touched her with any part of his body, he saw all her muscles tensed and he could almost hear the sound of gritting the teeth together as she felt his breath on her skin.

He could possibly predict her reaction to every his move, he knew her that well.

Her ballet trainings… that was pure magic. The passion in her moves, the desperate striving for perfection… he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Maybe she was right, that he was too persistent, but he could not deny the pleasure of looking at her. The teasing wasn't a part of his plan at the beginning, but her cold attitude, her sense of superiority, that Kuchiki pride, as she called it- it pissed him off.

As kids, they were playing in the same sandpit, he was only a year younger than her and he came from a good family. His mother died early, but his father was a popular doctor, respected both by rich and poor citizens of Karakura, what was not easy to achieve. There was no reason for her to treat him the way she usually did- as if being a noble made you a way better human than the rest of the world.

Ichigo always thought that the titles were not defying who are you. People did.

That's why he had so much fun from annoying Kuchiki Rukia and make her feel things she didn't want to feel.

Hell, she didn't even want to acknowledge the existence of these things, because it was _improper_.

Seeing the goose bumps on her neck, he was on the best way to show her how simple and similar to everybody else she is.

"Don't touch me! I told you, I will tell my brother that…"

"I was standing behind you and told you that you danced well today?" He laughed increasing the distance between them, knowing perfectly that she could not stand that he felt so comfortable in this situation.

"You… You…" She spat with hatred, wide eyed. "I'm going home. Don't you dare to follow me!" She pointed at him before she left and swiveled her raven hair in the air.

She was an interesting girl, she only needed to come down to earth and stop being so selfish.

% % %

"_Good afternoon to all auditors, it's August 26__th__, 1939, and this is your favorite speaker Urahara Kisuke. You are listening to the most popular radio station in Japan, Radio Society, it's 5 pm, time for local news, don't turn off your receivers!"_

Rukia entered the kitchen where the service was preparing a dinner in some ungodly temperature.

It was sunny and steamy outside; the sun made the sultry kitchen even warmer, making it a hell on earth. Everybody was sitting by the large wooden table, women were preparing dinner, men resting after hard work outside.

"Miss Kuchiki! You are so early today, would you like to have a dinner in your room?" One of the women exclaimed after seeing her in the door.

"No thank you, I won't eat today. Could I ask for a glass of water? I'm thirsty after the training."

"Yes, of course, right away." She handed her a glass, which was emptied within a few seconds.

"Thank you very much. I'm going to take a shower and go to sleep earlier tonight, please tell my brother not to worry and that I will talk to him tomorrow. I'm just really tired."

"Of course, miss. You're always working so hard, exactly as your brother. Be sure to rest well." The elderly woman who served her family since Rukia remembered looked at her with worry.

"Thank you, I will." Rukia left the kitchen, still hearing news that were announced in the radio; she never cared about what happened at the end of the world, what influence it had on her, or what influence _she _ had on anything? None, that's why she didn't care if there were preparations to war somewhere in Germany. If those stupid people wanted to die, their choice. War wasn't something a wise man took part in. She liked her life too much to risk it for something as abstract as love… especially directed to her country.

Ah, it was so much easier to live the fullest every day. She hoped that Kaien will ask her to accompany him for another dance party, She heard that Shihoin family was throwing one, and it would be fantastic to go with Kaien.

But wait a second, what in the world will she wear? She needed to speak to her brother about a new dress.

_But that will have to wait until tomorrow._

Rukia got off of her bathtub, dried her hair and gently delved into the clean sheets. It felt so fresh and relaxing.

Today training was a bit too long and too intensive, so it's very likely that her following one will be less demanding.

_I hope that stupid boy won't disturb me this time. _

With the image of Ichigo Kurosaki's mocking face, who trapped her against the wall, she fell asleep.

**~ Hello everybody, another story from me. It's not going to be very long, only about 5 chapters. As you probably might have deduced so far, the fanfic is going to take place during the Second World War, and I want to apologise in the beginning for changing a few historical facts for my own purpose. Also, the characters may seem OOC in the first chapters- I wanted to show how people change during different circumstances, so please a little more patience and both Ichigo and Rukia will be fully themselves ;)**

**Thank you for taking your time, I hope you enjoyed it so far. **

**Every opinion is highly appreciated.**

**M.**


	2. The broken composure

**2. The broken composure**

"I think you improved a lot, miss Kuchiki. Keep working that hard and you'll achieve a great career. You're still very young, but your skills are far beyond your peers. This fall we could think about some audition for the ballet." Rukia's teacher, a tall, lean albino woman in her thirties, with incredibly long white hair, who used to be a star on the stages in Moscow, Berlin and many other important cities, was really demanding and it was rare to hear a praise from her mouth.

Rukia congratulated herself for all the effort she put into the interpretation of the last dance; it was all thanks to the music; Tchaikovsky was a magician, she could feel exactly what he meant in his pieces, the stories just flowed in her mind and body. She was so glad that this passion was finally released and showed in the proper sequence of her moves.

"Thank you so much. It means a lot to me." It really was something that Sode no Shirayuki finally appreciated her work. And the performance… was she really ready for one?

Somewhere deep inside her heart, which beat faster than ever before, she knew it was the time. She just couldn't wait to stand on that huge scene, with other dancers in the spotlight, wearing real costumes…

That was everything she dreamt of since she remembered.

The teacher only smiled and started to pack her things to the large bag.

"Well, there's still a lot to do, so continue trainings, but… speaking about trainings, where is that nice, young man that always accompanies you during rehearsals?"

At first Rukia was dumbfounded and could not think up who was she talking about.

Then a yellow light bulb turned on in her brain.

"Do you mean Ichigo?" _Nice_ was the last word she would use for that rebel, but let be it. She didn't need to know everything. After all it was a bit embarrassing that she was stalked by a kid like that.

"I guess that's his name. So, where is he? I am curious what would he say about the Swan Lake you performed today. He always is so enthusiastic about your dancing. I feel he understands you even though he has no idea about ballet." She giggled and Rukia looked at her with incredulity. So his tentacles reached even grumpy Sode no Shirayuki…?

"He'll probably come up any minute or hides himself in that tree outside." She pointed behind the window at the imposing willow with resignation.

Her mentor laughed once again and Rukia's eyes widened even more… The famous Sode no Shirayuki laughing? Because of that bastard?

"You're so lucky to have him, Rukia. Don't waste it." With that she left, leaving wide eyed and dumbstruck Rukia in the middle on the dance floor.

Wait… what did she just say?

Crap, things really become complicated. At this rate, people will start talking… or they have already started…. That thought paralyzed her for a second.

No.

She couldn't be seen as somebody close to the doctor's son.

She was a noble.

He was just bourgeois doctor's son.

People like that don't show up together.

Never.

"ICHIGO!" She marched out of the room, screaming outside to find his stupid face and tell him that this time she was serious. Next time he'll stalk her she's gonna call the police.

_That's right,_ you jackass, _police._ Let's see what you think about that.

"ICHIGO, COME HERE AT ONCE!" Rukia screamed once again and neared that famous willow of his, yet she received no response.

"COME ON, I know you're there!" She yelled, patting her foot impatiently. She wanted to finish it once and for all.

Still no response.

"**ICHIGO!**" She repeated as the pressure of her blood rose to the critic level.

He however, still didn't respond.

Rukia glanced curiously upwards, looking for something orange between the leaves, but there was nothing. Just the green of the leaves and branches.

_He had never lost even one my training. Is it possible he didn't come today?_

Rukia eye strained once again, but still, there was no move.

Not to mention that it wasn't like him to hide. Whenever she called him, he would always come; his hands in the pockets of the trousers held by suspenders, the silly smirk on his face and some stupid comment, like "See? I told you, you need me."

Well, but that's not gonna happen, he's not there.

Rukia headed back to the hall, yet she turned around a few times to check if he wasn't hiding somewhere indeed. When she was picking up her things to the training bag, she thought that something must have happened that he didn't come today.

For one second a small sparkle of curiosity ignited in her.

_What would be so important that he missed my training?_

_Naah_, she told herself while closing the door, _drop it, it's not your business. Be happy that he isn't stalking you today, whatever stupid reason he has._

All this talk however, couldn't drown the feeling of the anxiety out while going home; she just died to know where he was.

%%%

"Tell me it's a hallucination." Rukia stood frozen after she entered the salon in her big mansion, still wearing the sweated training clothes, with the bag in her hand, and nobody else than Ichigo Kurosaki sitting at the emerald green sofa that belonged to her great-grandparents.

This time, she's gonna kill him.

That's right.

It didn't matter that she would to it among the ancient items, her family collected through the generations.

That was not important at all.

Watching her on the trainings was one thing, but seeing him in her house...

Ichigo didn't even move, still in the same bowed position, elbows leaned on his knees.

"Have you ever thought that the world does not revolve only around you? I didn't come to see you, so please leave me alone. I'm not in the mood to play your games." His ice cold tone was like a slap on the cheek. How dare he… how dare he speak to her like that?

"My games? You are going a little too far, Kurosaki. I have told you many times that I am sick and tired of your behavior and …"

"Didn't I just tell you that I didn't come to you, you selfish girl? Just go away if you can't stand my company." He spat with hatred and that made the blood in Rukia's veins boil. He really had a nerve.

"How dare you order me around in my own house? You should know your place, boy!" Ichigo never had good manners, but this time... it was simply beyond her.

"Mr. Kurosaki? Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki?" The youngest of the maids came shyly into the room, looking at him with fear. "Lord Byakuya Kuchiki is inviting you to his office."

"Thank you." He stood up from the sofa and passed Rukia without even looking at her.

After he left the salon, her bag dropped on the floor with a deaf knock, as she looked in the door he disappeared in.

_Her brother's office?_

She stood on the Persian carpet, between the sofa and the piano she used to play when she was a little child. Now it was only a part of the stylish decoration.

What had happened that Ichigo Kurosaki is seeing my brother?

When she started to analyze the facts coldly, she noticed that Ichigo's clothing was cleaner and well-ironed; actually he wasn't wearing a sweatshirt he always did; he had a blue shirt that could go well with the suit.

The way he talked, the way he looked like… like somebody put out the fire in him. Even his orange hair seemed faded.

_He didn't look at me even once_.

Rukia sat on the sofa he just left and his odious words were echoing in her head like some stupid song that didn't want to get out of your head, no matter how hard you try.

"…you selfish girl."

Am I really like that? Do people hate me that much?

%%%

"Thank you a lot for accepting me as your guest." Ichigo sat in the chair, which was prepared for him- right in front of the almighty Byakuya Kuchiki, the only son of the richest people in the whole Japan, who died tragically fourteen years ago in the car accident, orphaning their adult son and a baby daughter.

He always thought that being a part of this family guaranteed happiness and success.

Now he knew, that success, yes, that was easy to achieve for Kuchikis. But happiness? He highly doubted that either Byakuya or Rukia knew how it felt to be happy.

"You're welcome. What brings you here, Ichigo Kurosaki?" Byakuya nodded to him from the chunky oak desk and Ichigo noticed in disgust, that the chair he was sitting at was slightly lower than the one Byakuya was occupying. Probably to create the feeling of superiority for the convenience of the master of the house.

Smart trick, but Ichigo never cared about details like that. He knew what he came for and no psychological games would intimidate him.

"Don't you know?" Ichigo put his manners aside, as he felt the same anger he experienced this morning after receiving the letter. "Why me? Why did you choose me, a fifteen year old high school student, with perspectives of becoming a doctor, _a hella good doctor_, Byakuya, to go to a war and die there a slow and painful death? I swear that if I get satisfactory response I could consider forgiving you." Ichigo clenched his hands in fists, gulping loudly. He couldn't talk about it freely. Not yet. The emotions were raging inside of him; the fear, anger, sorrow… feeling of wasted time, of wasted life; there were so many things he wanted to do, so many things he wanted to say or achieve… It all… it will never be the same again even if he survives.

"I understand your feelings." Byakuya said slowly, looking at him still with the same unmoved expression.

"Bull shit." His fist hit hard the desk. "I don't want that. I want answers. Real ones."

"You want answers…" Byakuya Kuchiki put his hands calmly on top of the desk. "Let me give you them if you're insisting that badly." He said quietly and Ichigo heard the ticking of the clock behind him.

"Why did I choose you of all people?" The head of the nobles in Karakura leaned on the leather chair more comfortably. "You sound like you were the only one, who is supposed to go to a war and both you and I know it's not true." He paused for a second.

"I was assigned to pick 10 000 people from Karakura to the army. You were among those and I'll tell you why. Because you're strong; you've trained martial arts, lived through bullying and losing your mother." Ichigo winced at the mention of his mother. He wouldn't like to drag her illness in a place like this, by someone like him. Someone, who has never even once seen his own sister dancing, while it was all her life. He just gave money.

"Do you understand now, Ichigo Kurosaki? Do you understand why did I choose you?" his pale and narrow face came a little closer to his and the midnight black fringe held by kenseikan flowed gently in the air.

"Did you want me to pick somebody like Hanataro, our servant, who trips by his own feet? Did you want me to pick women? Children? It would be the sentence of death to them."

"And for me it isn't?" Ichigo asked bitterly.

"No." He said shortly, observing him with ice-blue eyes.

Ichigo quickly messed his hair with his hand, thinking about what was to come… in not so far away future. Him on the war, his family here… As long as Isshin will be on place Yuzu and Karin are safe, but…

"I want to ask for one thing." Byakuya didn't say a word.

"Take care of my family; make sure they are safe, could you do that for me?" The head of the Kuchikis didn't respond at once, as if he was estimating the pros and cons of that decision. Finally one quiet "Yes." Came out of his mouth.

"Do I have your word that you will protect them as much as you protect yours?"

"You do."

"Then I guess we're done. No need for service, I'll find the door myself." Ichigo lifted himself up from the chair, feeling of defeat overwhelming his body as he nodded to Byakuya, whose expression hasn't changed.

He was going to war, that was the final decision.

And he knew, contrary to many other enthusiasts, that this war will not be short and painless. Oh no, he knew much more than that and God only knows how much he doesn't know yet.

When he was walking down the stairs, he noticed Rukia, sitting on the same sofa ha had half an hour ago, still with the same creased clothes on, the training bag next to her.

That girl…

So this is how he's gonna remember her.

Her tiny arms resting on her joined knees, her posture stiff and proud as always, even though she had only sweated, training clothes on, and her hair was in the messy, tight bun on top of her head.

He was about to move and leave the house, when her head turned around and cold sapphire eyes met his brown ones.

The connection lasted only an split second, but for Ichigo it seemed like eternity.

Too bad that he's never gonna see her growing up.

"Ichigo?" She raised herself and came in his direction.

"I told you I'm not here to stalk you. Good bye." He rushed to the door, but her voice urged him to stop and answer that damn question she asked.

"What did you want from my brother?" He didn't think much, he just told the truth. She would know sooner or later and there wasn't any reason why couldn't he tell her.

"I wanted to ask some things about the war. I'm leaving tomorrow, so. Bye, I guess." He avoided looking at her, because… damn it, he needed to admit it finally. She had something under that cold mask of indifference that drew him closer to her, that always kept him around her. He's gonna miss her.

A lot.

Her foul mouth, giving herself airs, cursing and dancing.

But this can't be helped.

So just say good bye, without any scenes and go back to your family.

"What do you mean war?" She looked surprised.

"The one in Europe. They choose some people to help in there."

"I see." She wore the mask again and he could not read her emotions. Or she just didn't care what happened to him.

He smiled lightly. That was totally like her.

"What's so funny?" Suddenly her brows connected above her nose in the angry grimace, what made his smile a little stronger.

"Nothing. I'm going. " He opened the door and heard her sigh.

"It's good that you're going to the war, you know? I'm going to go for audition for the next performance and I really need to focus on training, so any stalking would be in the way." She said with her normal "I-know-everything-better" tone and Ichigo wondered if she had any idea about the realities of war.

Has she ever thought that he could die in there? Did she care about that?

Probably not.

"Good luck then." He said as calm as he could, knowing that was the last conversation they had, and closed the door behind him.

He was walking down the path made of the white gravel, while two rows of figures accompanied him. He didn't know how to behave. Be happy, pretend he's enthusiastic like others?

"Good luck to you too!" Suddenly he heard Rukia's sharp voice; she was standing on the doorway, her arms crossed on her chest.

What more could he do?

He turned around and headed back home.

There were a few things to pack.

**~ So, another chapter, things are slowly developing, but everything becomes clear in the next chapter. Critics, opinions, everything is very appreciated!**

**Take care everyone and keep reading ;)**

**M.**


	3. The separation

**The separation**

"Brother, recently there is a lot of talking about the war in Europe. " Rukia cut her meat to small pieces on the gilt, porcelain plate, while Byakuya chose the thirty-year old wine for the dinner on the other side of the table.

There were only the two of them, since she remembered.

Mostly they ate in silence, but occasionally exchanged a few sentences during meals, concerning politics, her trainings or Byakuya's job. Nothing too personal.

"I've been wondering… how long do you think it will last? It should be finished by the end of the year, am I right?" Since the moment she had wished good luck to Ichigo, she felt really happy. The separation was exactly what she needed. She will have a wonderful time for self training and he would not distract her anymore; what was more, if everything goes well, she'll get the main role in the spectacle and perform it around New Year's Eve. That would be fantastic.

She could even send Ichigo an invitation, so that he could see how much she improved during the time he was gone.

Fine, she never liked his presence, but from time to time he gave her some good advices; not about the technique of course, because he knew nothing about that, but somehow he could help her to get into the right emotion during practice.

Now when she finally got rid of him, she could appreciate it.

Not that she already missed him; Rukia was really far away from that.

Kuchikis were never attached to anybody.

Rukia wanted to see his face after he watches the play with her in the main role, people throwing flowers at the scene…

"This is highly doubtful." From the colorful imagination of the after-spectacle party, ripped her out her brother's emotionless voice.

"Sooner?" She continued to cut the meat. "Hanataro, tell the cook that the meat is delicious tonight. It's simply melting in my mouth." Rukia nodded gently to the servant and sent him a weak smile.

"_Later._ It will probably last a few years and frankly speaking, I'm really worried about the influence it will take on us…"

"Wait, what do you mean a few years? Is it really that serious?" Rukia put the fork and knife away and concentrated fully on her brother. She never thought it could last longer than a few months.

"Oh, yes. Very serious in my opinion. Germany has a very strong leader, and I have a bad feeling that he won't stop at the neighbor's lands. He must have planned something wider, the costs of armours speak for themselves… On the other hand there is also Russia… for a few years there are massive disappearances, it is a very strong country as well… It might turn into a world-wide war, a crisis we have never seen yet…" Byakuya kept talking about it like he was speaking about the weather, while Rukia's eyes became bigger with every word. "There are thousands of casualties so far, I don't want to think about the loss we will sustain in the nearest time; these ten thousands we're sending tomorrow is only the beginning... Of course if it's about our wealth, you can be sure that I'm having everything under control."

Rukia listened to that short lecture and every word made her chest tighten, making it difficult to breathe in the beautiful evening dress she wore for the supper.

She needed to know more.

"About causalities… what numbers are we talking about?" She held her emotions balanced, but something told her she won't be able to stay that way for a long time.

"There are acts stating they are thousands… but people say that counting those from the time before the actual start of the war… there could be billions."

"Billions…? For… for how long?"

"Three- Five years. But why are you so interested in the war all of sudden, you never liked politics to begin with. I've heard from Sode no Shirayuki that you're getting better with every practice."

"Yes… she says that I might be ready for the performance s-soon." Rukia replied mechanically, but the information she has just possessed flowed in her mind over and over again and she could not think about anything more, than of her goodbye to Ichigo this afternoon.

She had told him it's good he's going to war…

…as if she wished him death.

Thousands, millions of people just… disappeared and he was going there.

Counted in those ten thousand people who were _just the beginning_.

Who were sent to die.

"… _you selfish girl."_

She hasn't even once thought what would happen if he goes to Europe.

She has seen only the possibilities of more intense training.

Suddenly it struck her.

He knew her so well.

He even smiled at how selfish and carefree she was.

_He knew._

"Rukia?" Suddenly she heard her brother's voice a bit louder than usually.

"Excuse me, brother, I'm not feeling very well. I think I've had too much of that delicious food. I should have eaten less. I'm really ashamed." Rukia removed the tissue from her knees, wanting to go to her room and think quietly about everything once again.

Her heart was beating fast, as if something horrible was about to happen.

"Ladies are not supposed to eat a lot. Especially the ones training ballet. Have that in mind next time, sister."

"I'm deeply sorry, brother, and promise it won't happen again. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to rest."

"Should I sent someone to keep you company?"

"No thank you for your concern. I'll go straight to the bed. Good night."

"Good night."

Rukia walked slowly trough the dining room lit with candles, watching for her posture, but the moment she was entered the staircase, she lifted up the lower edge of the dress, took off the shoes and ran to her room.

She was anxious, the terrible news were circling around her head, she just couldn't get rid of the persistent thoughts.

Many casualties, disappearances, situation getting worse, more serious…

…and above all, Ichigo Kurosaki in the middle of this mess.

Nobody knew when, or _if _he's going to come back alive.

And she has just told him that's it good for him to go.

How selfish of her, how foolish!

What if those were the last words he would ever hear from her?

What if…

The thought itself was to horrible to finish it.

He couldn't die.

No.

Not Ichigo.

But then her lively imagination showed her a picture of his orange hair soaked in blood, as the bullet made its way from the temple….

No.

She thought of the times she had to kick him out from the training hall with force, be it with kicking his bottom, dragging him by the ear or any other unlady-like manner, how her brother would call it; how many times had she cursed him, threw stones at the tree he sat… how many times had he cornered her with that smirk of his, how he had come to her so close, so that she could feel him beside… so that she _knew _he was always there, always with her…

And how he looked at her dancing; yes, he was right with this as well. She wanted him to look, she wanted him to tell her how much he liked it; his opinion mattered, even though she was too stupid to appreciate it.

Rukia fell on the bed in the clean pajamas and felt the overwhelming weight of her thoughts, as if someone lifted up the curtain on the scene and she saw the well-known spectacle for the first time…

The realization came gradually, the pieces clicked together like a puzzle.

She fidgeted in her bed for long hours, when finally she managed to fall into a restless sleep.

However when she woke up, she knew what she had to do, or rather where she had to go.

She had to see him.

%%%

Rukia walked through the huge sea of people, who gathered on the harbor, to wave goodbye their brave boys, who went to the war; she saw flags, medical supplies, soldiers, who talked to their families… who were saying goodbye.

All of them were wearing beautiful, navy blue uniforms with golden buttons, the hats in the same color and long shoes that made them look more distinguished.

And of course, for Rukia's misfortune, identical.

The sky seemed to not approve their departure, because it was heavy and grey, as if the great storm would start right after they get on the ship.

The ship, that will take them to the hell; be it whether on the sea, or at the destination of their journey.

Rukia got up early, _very early_, and the only thing she was doing before coming here, was to check the forecasts for the war, the recent statistics and news she found in the newspapers.

She felt torn apart; between her own pride- which told her it was inappropriate to go to a place like this, to mix with the crowd, which consisted mostly of the poorest citizens of Karakura- and her heart, which told her during the latest night that Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't somebody who could be replaced so easily.

The Rukia Kuchiki from two days ago would laugh at that thought, but the Rukia, who was walking frantically, pushing people away, to find that only one person, struggling she could never see again- that Rukia was not sure about anything in her life anymore.

She felt like some hurricane went through her brain and wrecked havoc in there, making her usually organized and confident self, very unstable and full of sorrow.

She wanted to see him only to tell him that she's gonna miss him and that she finally understood everything.

Her long, dark coat wasn't helping her, when she was pressing between the people; the wind was howling above and the crows were , cawing noisily, outshouting the human voice.

How the hell could she find him, when all the soldiers were wearing the same thing? His orange hair won't help this time, because it will be hidden under the hat, and in that rumor there's no chance she'll hear his voice.

Rukia Kuchiki clenched her fists harder and rushed forward; nothing would stop her.

Suddenly she heard the howling coming from the ship and that sound froze her.

She lacked of time.

Her pace quickened, the short, comfortable heels on her feet also gave a muffled sound, as they touched the asphalt with every step, and she kept looking around.

She moved quickly in the ship's direction, hoping to find him nearby.

After she had touched the line that separated friends and family from the soldiers, who gathered in groups on the other side, she finally noticed the person she was looking for.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as loudly as she could, but the noise around her made it impossible for him to hear it.

"Ichigo!" She repeated, even stronger.

_Hell no, I am seeing you, you won't get on that damn ship without talking to me first._

"ICHIGO!" She tried once again, but it was hopeless. He had already threw his luggage on his back, waved to somebody in the opposite direction and moved onwards, arm in arm with some guy with glasses on.

Rukia observed helplessly as he was distancing himself from her.

No.

_I won't allow you._

She lifted the line a little and slid underneath. The moment she was on the other side, she started to run.

Rukia noticed that some people were pointing at her, but she couldn't care less in that particular moment.

It was the only chance.

She won't be able to repeat this, like she did during rehearsal. This was the final act.

"ICHIGO!" She screamed once again, still running towards him, and he twitched.

"ICHIGO!" Just a little bit closer…

Ichigo turned around, because he could swear that he heard somebody calling him.

Well, more exactly it was Rukia's voice he heard, but that was not possible, since she was either eating dinner with her brother or practicing ballet on that hour.

So when he saw her, running towards him, with that long black coat and the raven hair disheveled, as if she was a dark princess coming to take away his life, not paying any attention at people who whispered and pointed at her, he couldn't do much more than stand in one place and observe the whole scene.

Was she really calling him?

Or is he that much of a coward, that he's hallucinating, even though he hadn't even put his foot on the ship?

"Ichigo!" She finally reached him and her small hand caught the front of his navy uniform, her head bent down, so that he couldn't see her face. There was something heartbreaking in that gesture, that he wanted to catch that hand and warm it up in his own.

"Rukia? What are you doing in a place like this? Shouldn't you be on your rehearsal at the moment?"

"No." She replied shortly and looked at him with those huge and cold, glossy eyes. They were filled with o much emotion. "I'm so sorry. I… I want to apologize to you properly, but there is no time." She looked uncertainly at the soldiers that were entering the ship.

"I'm sorry for being so stupid and telling you it's good for you to go to a war. I'm sorry for being such a bitch to you. "Ichigo's eyes widened as he heard Rukia Kuchiki, the woman with perfect manners, cursing in public, and it was not because he pissed her off. "I'm sorry for many things I don't have time to tell you, but most of all I'm sorry that I never tried to listen to you and what I want to say is…" A single tear slid down her cheek, but she wiped it away quickly."… that I'm gonna miss you and I want you back. Alive… you stupid idiot." She smiled weakly as she added the last word, hoping that could cheer them up a little, but was there anything that could cheer a man up in the face of death?

"Rukia… are you ok?" Ichigo didn't know what to say, heck, he didn't know what to think.

Was it really Rukia Kuchiki or her substitute?

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Normally, I would ask 'what the hell got into you? But today…" He looked down at the hand that still gripped his uniform, and now shook slightly. After a little hesitation, he put his on top of hers.

"It's ok." Ichigo sighed and prepared himself for the speech. He was aware how little time he had, but this has to be done.

"Listen to me carefully, Rukia." Somehow he felt himself holding her hand as if it was the only source of air.

For the first and the last time.

"I'm going on that ship, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna die. Hell, it's damn hard to make me dead, I swear that some people have already tried and finished up pretty bad." He saw a shadow of a smile on her face and kept going to the harder part.

"From now on, I am simply starting a new life and you have to deal with it. It's best for you if you keep doing what you were doing up to today; you never needed me to anything, I was just your stalker as you used to say." He smiled towards her as sincerely as he could. "Stalking has just ended, so… as you said, keep practicing and maybe someday… I'm gonna see you on the big stage…"

"Stop talking bullshit like you didn't know what was awaiting you there." Now the demon Rukia has awakened; the black hair were around her face, her cold eyes sent flames at him and her hand wasn't in his anymore; she hit his chest with fist, not as lightly as he would have preferred. "You know it, and I know it. So just…" For a moment she lacked words, looking at him angrily, her eyes narrowed, mouth opened, as if somebody took away her voice.

"Crap." She closed her mouth and stared at him.

Then she just clenched her hand around his uniform once again and pulled him down harshly for a quick and fierce kiss.

"I want you back, do you hear me?" She whispered, when Ichigo couldn't register what exactly was happening. All he knew was that he held her waist and looked into those eyes, deep as a sea he was going to sail.

"You told me once that I was selfish… I am, so I must get what I want. And I want you." She brushed his mouth once again, and this time Ichigo took the initiative, not paying attention to screams from all around. He just held her cheeks tightly and kissed, not caring about being too sensitive, they didn't have time for that.

"I have to go." He said between two last kisses, feeling really hard to let go of that small body, which have suddenly become so valuable.

_Or it always was._

"I know." She made a step back, so that they couldn't touch each other anymore. "Go." The intensity of her sight could melt an ice mountain; there was everything; passion, determination, sorrow, desperation and… goodbye.

Ichigo dug his hand in the pocket and pulled out the his mother's small carillon he took secretly with himself.

"Take this." He pushed it into her small palm and ran to join the last men who entered the ship. He didn't want to look back.

So that he wouldn't do something stupid like staying behind.

"Seems like we are taking a lover boy with us…" Somebody threw a sarcastic comment in his direction after he finally entered the board, but he didn't care. In any other situation he would teach the brat a lesson but at the moment, he only cared about finding some good place by the window .

He glanced through the glass and saw Rukia's small, black figure standing in the place he left her, alone, in front of the crowd which was held behind the lines. The wind jerking her coat and hair as she looked at the ship.

"I'll be back." He thought and watched as the coast was getting further and further, and finally turned into nothing more than a thin line.

%%%

Rukia stood in the same place he left her for a very long time, even though she could not see the ship anymore.

There wasn't many people behind her by now, but the crows still circled above her head. She felt one small droplet of rain on her head and realized that there was not much time until the downpour starts.

The heavy grey color turned into almost black, as if reflecting her mood.

She couldn't believe that she had actually kissed that fool. She told herself over and over again that it was because of the sudden explosion of emotions and the fear, that she might not see him ever again.

Finally she tore her eyesight away from the horizon and turned around to go home. That was when she noticed something in her hand.

That's right, he gave her something right before he left. She didn't register it up until now.

Rukia lifted the small, silver, oval thing to her eyes and noticed the fastening. She was curious what could be hidden inside.

Rukia raised the upper lid and first notes of her favorite composition hit her ears.

_For Eliza.*****_

Inside there was a picture of ballet dancer with tutu and Rukia felt tears in her eyes.

It was so beautiful.

And it was _his._

When the melody was finished, she closed the carillon and hid it carefully in the pocket, as the most precious treasure.

_I will be waiting, Ichigo._

**~ Hi, it's been some time:D Hope you are still there, hating me only a little bit. Since Christmas is coming and, what's more important some free time is occuring (finally!) I hope I'll catch up with a few things.**

**Take care everyone, any feedback will be an honor! :)**

*** for those who are curious what it does sound like: Beethoven- For Eliza. You can type it on YT, there are tons of this :) And some of you might already guess, but this is the same melody which is played in the prologue.  
><strong>

**M.  
><strong>


End file.
